The goal of this application is to establish a Center for Neuroscience Research in Non-Human Primates (CNRN) at the University of Pittsburgh. Each of the Center's six Cores - (1) Veterinary Services; (2) Surgery; (3) Histology; (4) Imaging; (5) Bioengineering, Computing, and Electronics; and (6) Administration - is designed to meet the specialized needs for neuroscience-related research in awake, behaving non-human primates (NHPs). The CNRN has 3 main goals: (1) To support the neuroscience research of current major users of non-human primates; (2) To make resources available to Early Stage Investigators who are setting up labs to work with NHPs; and (3) To enable investigators who work with other model systems to perform proof of principle studies in NHPs. The Center's resources will be available not only to investigators at the University of Pittsburgh, but also to those at our sister institution, Carnegie Mellon University. The CNRN does not overlap or duplicate other facilities within the University. Indeed, certain types of research will only be possible because of the existence of the Center. The Center has 9 NINDS-qualifying research projects directed by 6 separate Principal Investigators. Overall, the Center will serve the needs of faculty in multiple Basic Science (4) and Clinical Departments (11), including 17 heavy users, 6 Early Stage Investigators, and 11 investigators who have expressed an interest in testing their ideas in a NHP model. In summary, the CNRN will be a critical resource for at least 28 scientists with 50 grants (30 of which are NINDS grants) at 2 major institutions, the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. The Center will serve multiple Centers of Excellence at the University of Pittsburgh including those focused on topics of primary interest to the mission of NINDS, such as Parkinson's and Huntington's Diseases, traumatic brain and spinal cord injury, stroke and the normal and abnormal control of movement.